Letters
by Emony1
Summary: Harry Potter Crossover - Hermione and Willow met and now write to each other regularly - Season 3 BtVS and 7th Year HP
1. Part 1

Fic: Letters 1/? Author: Emma Rating: PG Disclaimer: everything belongs to Joss Whedon or JK Rowling. Summary: Willow and Hermione met one summer and now write to each other, through the postal service and owls, only Willow doesn't know that bit.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hey, how are you doing? Has Ron grown a brain? Or did you go with plan B?  
  
Is Harry ok? That Sirius Black guy was on the news again, why haven't they caught him yet? The British police must be as bad as the Sunnydale ones; they're pretty bad at catching murderers too!!  
  
How are your A Levels going? Is your chemistry teacher, what was he called? Snape? Is he still handing out detentions left, right and center? He can't be as bad as the man-eater we had for biology a few years back!  
  
The Crime Club is going fine thanks, although sometimes I feel like we're in an episode of the X-Files! We actually think the Mayor's up to something, so there's the conspiracy theory right there! Not that some high school students and there Librarian could do anything about it, and you know my opinion of our oh so wonderful police force. Us going after him would be as daft as you guys going after Black!  
  
Buffy's cousin from Boston, Faith, is still here, she's starting to annoy me a little, she's always off shopping with Buffy, or flirting with Xander, not that she's not allowed to, but still, you know someone's got to be bad when I start complaining! It sort of feels like she's trying to push me out of the group, and hey! I was here first!  
  
Another thing that's going on is that there's rumors of Angel's old friend, William, being back in town, which is going to be as much fun as you can have without actually having any.  
  
Anyway, I have to go, I'm going to the store to get some stuff for Xan, maybe it'll sort this thing out, its not a thing ting, just a thing. If you get what I mean.  
  
Hope to here from you soon, and that you're having a better week than I am,  
  
Willow.x.  
  
P.S. I'll try write more next time.  
  
"If I can think of how to tell her stuff without actually telling her, that is", she murmured as she sealed the envelope. 


	2. Part 2

"Who's that from? It's not from Malfoy is it?" Ron asked angrily, looking rather like a giant tomato, as an owl headed towards Hermione in her seat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast one morning.  
  
"Don't be silly Ron!" Hermione snapped, "Draco's owl is much more regal than a regular post owl."  
  
"Draco!" Ron spluttered, looking to Harry for support, who looked at him blankly then went back to his porridge.  
  
"That is his name Ron", Hermione answered smirking behind the letter she was now reading.  
  
"Yes, but you don't have to call him that!" he blustered, "He's a Slytherin!"  
  
"And Head Boy" Hermione reminded him, "and as Head Girl I work with him, he's not that bad really" she added rather airily as she got up to leave.  
  
"Hey!" Ron shouted, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To write a letter." And she left.  
  
*  
  
Dear Willow,  
  
I am doing fine. 'Plan B' is currently in action, in fact your letter provided more fuel for the fire. Ron immediately assumed it was from Draco! He really was jealous, and I got to remind him of my being Head Girl and Draco being Head Boy, which made him splutter all the more. You really are a bad influence on me Willow Rosenberg!  
  
I do hope it works though, as much as it fills me with joy to see him so jealous it also fills me with pain that this could be hurting him. But, as you said he may yet grow a brain and realise what I'm doing. I love him dearly, but he can be such a dunce at times.  
  
Harry is back to his stare off into space phase, it really does worry me sometimes. If you are getting reports of Black in America Harry must be in less danger, as I have said before the school has made sure he is safe from any people who may wish to cause him trouble. I think Harry has figured out 'Plan B' as he has given up reacting and now gives Ron blank looks and smirks at me when Ron isn't watching. I hope this means that he's going to join the land of the living soon, I really do.  
  
My A Level's are going fine, I think. My advance study plans are helping a great deal. Imagine where I would be if I hadn't started revision two months ago. I know I can be a bit of a bore with school work, but these exams really are important, even more so than the GCSEs were. We're getting closer to the end, so even Ron and Harry are revising, I think they're beginning to realise that they have to enter the real world soon and that we wont be back in September!  
  
Yes, Professor Snape is still handing out detentions. Tensions are running high so he even gave one to a member of his own house yesterday. You can imagine the shock at that! It will be remembered for years to come. He is not so bad some days, and as I am forever telling Ron and Harry, we should not bad mouth professors, even (and this part I don't tell them) when we really want to!  
  
Your mention of us doing anything about Black made me laugh so much, as if we would be able to! Pleas be careful Willow, I don't want you getting hurt.  
  
I don't like the sound of Faith, although I am confused as to why you and not Cordelia are annoyed at her behaviour towards Xander. This thing you mentioned, you haven't been acting on that old crush of yours, have you Will? Don't go doing anything silly, you have Oz now and Xander has Cordelia. Right?  
  
Love from  
  
Hermione.  
  
PS. Watch out for William, from what you have said in the past he sounds a lot like Draco.  
  
"There" she said as she read it over, " I think that's ok, I wish I could tell her everything." 


	3. Part 3

Title: Letters 2/?  
  
Author: Emony  
  
Feedback: emony2@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Hermione/Ron Willow/Oz  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and JK Rowling own all the characters.  
  
Spoilers: Season 3 BtVS - GoF HP  
  
Summary: Willow and Hermione met on holiday and now write to each other via muggle mail.  
  
Beta: LaDy SiN  
  
Author's Notes: The school has a muggle PO Box which Willow uses, and others who are unaware of the school's identity. Neither girl knows everything. Season 3 BtVS and 7th year HP.  
  
***  
  
'Oh, What the hell did I think I was doing?' Willow Rosenberg thought as she paced across her bedroom for what seemed like the fiftieth time, but was probably closer to the twenty-fifth.  
  
'Flukes! Ugh!' Sighing, she sits down on her bed and picks up the letter that was lying on the covers.  
  
'I need to do something about this, maybe if I try talking to Oz again... hmm', she stands, reaches for some notepaper and a pen and sits again.  
  
'Maybe if I write to Hermione about this I can sort through it, I just have to take out the supernatural stuff, and try not to sound crazy... yeah, like that's gonna work!'  
  
***  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
My letter added more fuel to the fire? That sounds great! Have you gotten any further in the last few days? I know that my letter's early this week, but I really needed to talk to someone about this... and this would be the point where I'm wishing that I'd gotten your letter earlier, as in, just after I'd sent mine off! You had some good advice in there.  
  
William does sound a lot like 'old' Draco. "Don't go doing anything silly" would have been helpful too!  
  
Ok, this all started a few weeks back, with what is now known as 'the Fluke' - Xander and I, we, well, we kissed, and it was an accident, and it should never have happened again... but it did!  
  
Anyway, that was what I was trying to sort out, I met up with Xander at school and was trying to tell him, well, everything, we needed to do something, to stop it...  
  
And then William turned up... he, well he knocked Xander unconscious and then kidnapped the both of us. I was so scared Hermione. He'd decided that I was the clever one, so obviously I would be able to help him get Dru back, who had left him for this really gross guy in Mexico, I think, or maybe it was Brazil.  
  
He was drunk, and threatening me, and Xander was still unconscious, so I had to come up with something. So I told him I would help, but I would need some stuff, so he went out to get it.  
  
He'd taken us to this old factory place, I think it had been burnt out last year, when Angel's 'evil' twin was on the loose, so it wasn't very safe. For some reason there was a bed, and that was where he left Xander and I.  
  
By this point the others knew that we were missing, and Oz and Cordelia somehow discovered where we were and they, they walked in on us kissing, on the bed... and, well, that obviously didn't go down too well. We tried to explain, but Cordelia ran and she fell through some stairs and a piece of pipe, or something, went through her stomach.  
  
She's still in hospital, but she'll be ok. Xander saw her this morning, he tried to take her some flowers, but she told him to stay away.   
  
I tried to talk to Oz, but he told me to leave. I used to want everything Hermione, but all I want now is for Oz to talk to me again.  
  
I don't know what to do, I know what I did was wrong, but how can I make things right again if he won't even see me?  
  
Willow.  
  
P.S. I guess this was the 'I'll write more next time' next time then!  
  
***  
  
'I suppose that helped, but I still don't know what to do. And I suppose my utter stupidity makes up for the strange stuff. It's not like I can say, well, Hermione, Xan and I were kidnapped by Spike, who's a vampire...'  
  
***  
  
"See! What did I tell you Harry? Secret love letters from *Malfoy*!!"   
  
Ron said whilst shaking his finger at the letter from the, once gain, unknown owl, that Hermione was currently reading.  
  
"Oh, Ron! Really! What have I said?" Hermione said, exasperatedly as she looked up for a moment.  
  
"Well it's not like you're telling me who they're from, is it?" He groused, "So, obviously they're from *him*."  
  
"Whatever." Hermione announced distractedly as she gathered her school things and left the hall.  
  
"And now she's off to write a bloody love letter to Malfoy! What? What do you think you're smirking at Potter?"  
  
Harry schooled his features to their regular look, absolute blankness.   
  
"Hmm... nothing Ron, nothing at all."  
  
The smirk returned as Ron turned around to complain to Seamus and Dean.  
  
***  
  
Willow,  
  
Once again Ron accused me of writing love letters too, and receiving them from, Draco. Things are getting tense around here, although I can't see anything happening for a while yet.  
  
Willow, Willow, Willow. I really don't know what to say! Like I said in my previous letter, I had a feeling something was going on. I too wish that you had read my letter just as you had sent yours. I really don't know what to say. In fact, I'm going to leave that for a moment.  
  
Kidnapped?!? How are you dealing with that? Have you talked to someone about it, you know, someone not involved, someone that can give you an instant reply? What are the police doing about it? I assume that the police are involved Willow, have they caught William?  
  
How is Xander feeling? Was he checked at the hospital? Concussion can be dangerous. I hope that Cordelia is released and back in good health as soon as possible.  
  
Right. That's enough avoidance, I think. Right. The best thing that you can do, Willow, you are listening to this, right? The best thing that you can do, right now, is to give Oz some space. Let him deal with this in his own time. You've had a while to deal, obviously knowing about it longer, so you've had longer to think about it. You need to let him deal Willow.  
  
I'm sorry that's all I can write just now; I'm off to add more fuel to the fire! I have a head girl/boy meeting in five minutes and I still have to post this.  
  
Let him deal with it in his own time.  
  
Hermione.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright?" Draco Malfoy asked from the doorway of their shared study.  
  
"I'm fine Draco. It's just, well, a friend of mine is having some troubles at the moment, and I'm not quite sure how to deal with what she told me."  
  
"Is this the friend who Weasley keeps saying is me writing love letters?" He asks, a smirk on his face as he enters the room.  
  
"Yes. You don't mind waiting a few minutes while I post this, do you?" She asks, waving the letter in the air.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
*** 


End file.
